nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Big Daddy
Big Daddy is the third and final boss in the game Hot Air 2, as well as the first part of the third boss in Nitrome Must Die. He is completely optional to fight in Hot Air 2. Appearance Big Daddy is a giant crusher block with a gold tooth, including three white teeth, a moustache, wings, and a red pad on top of his head. He is a square made out of stone, has two small white wings, and he has a sad (later mad) face; in NMD, it is missing the red pad on its top. Game information Hot Air 2 Big Daddy appears on level thirty, and is the only enemy in that level. The player has to fly under him and make him fall down, until it is possible to land on the red pad. When the player lands on his red pad atop his head, he will be harmed and lose one of his three health. Once all of his health has been depleted, he dies. Nitrome Must Die Big Daddy appears on floor thirty of Nitrome Must Die. He is one of three bosses in the level, being the first. Big Daddy is much more detailed than his Hot Air 2 appearance. He is big and moves around the middle part of the room, at time sliding past the middle platform. He is the biggest of the three crusher blocks encountered, and breaks apart when the combined health of all the bosses is dropped to two thirds. He is the easiest of the three crusher blocks, as he is a big target, slow, and goes in non-dangerous places. Strategy When fighting Big Daddy the player should use Fireball and Boomerang, as they can deal a lot of damage to him. If the player was able to get Helmet from the previous level, they should use this too. Pistol is also helpful as it can harm Big Daddy from far away. Trivia * In Nebula, a type of bomb called big daddy bomb is probably a homage to Big Daddy, because it has a mustache and even wings, but it is not known if it really is. * Big Daddy is really a bigger crusher block with a mustache, wings, a gold tooth, some extra teeth missing, red cheeks pushed down, and a red pad on top his head. * Big Daddy is the final boss in the game, but he is not the main antagonist of the game, this is Baron von Blimp. It's unknown if Big Daddy helped Baron von Blimp to kidnap Hot Air's girlfriend, or if he is just an optional boss. * In both of the games Big Daddy appears in, he is on level 30. ** Big Daddy appears paler in Nitrome Must Die than he did in Hot Air 2. ** In Nitrome Must Die, Big Daddy does not have a red tile on his head. Category:Hot Air series Category:Bosses Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Recurring enemies Category:Villains Category:Male characters